<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>槲寄生下 by 海人 (Kaito_puppylove)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047701">槲寄生下</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_puppylove/pseuds/%E6%B5%B7%E4%BA%BA'>海人 (Kaito_puppylove)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_puppylove/pseuds/%E6%B5%B7%E4%BA%BA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“但是槲寄生下就该接吻，这是传统。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivier "Lion" Flament/Gustave "Doc" Kateb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>槲寄生下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lion×Doc<br/>左右有意义</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gustave是被一声喷嚏给吵醒的。<br/>
他抬起头来，肩膀在长时间不舒服的姿势下发出阵阵酸疼，双臂也因为枕得太久而麻木了。手里是空的，钢笔好好地盖着笔帽放在桌上，身子底下只写了两行的报告却在睡眠中无意识地被戳破了。自己是盖好笔帽才睡的吗？他疑惑地看了一眼自己的手心，然后伸个懒腰靠在椅子背上，短暂的睡眠让他的精神好了很多。<br/>
他忽然注意到自己的身上刚刚盖了一件衣服，在起来的时候掉到椅子上去了。有谁来过了吗？他将那件衣服拿到面前，是一件黑色的机车皮衣，里面有一层很暖的绒。衣服背面画了很多重金属乐队看起来会喜欢的花纹，尺寸不小，看上去应该不是Taina或者Elzbieta的，而且两位的性格大概也不是那种会给睡着的人贴心地盖上衣服然后安静离开的类型。<br/>
正当他满心疑惑的时候，医疗床传来了一阵长长的嘎吱声，有一个人从床上坐起来了。隔着一层白纱的帘子，Gustave看不到他的脸，但从身形和声音可以判断出是一个高大的人。对方摘下耳机，双腿搭在地上，静静地看着这个方向。这个身影给他一种分外熟悉的感觉，但出于刚刚睡醒视线还有些模糊，他实在难以判断其具体身份。<br/>
“不好意思，我刚睡着了。你等很久了吗？坐过来我帮你看看伤口吧。”<br/>
说完这句话后，Gustave又意识到，对方可能是不方便走动才一直躺在那里的，于是站起身准备走过去看。<br/>
“你这里接受心理诊察吗？”<br/>
或许是因为刚摘下耳机，那人的声音大得出奇，在小小的诊室里回荡了一圈。Gustave仍有些脱力的手不受控制地抖了一下，外套掉在了椅子上。<br/>
“Olivier，如果你真的需要心理诊察就去找Harry。没有受伤就不要在医务室逗留，还有其他人要处理伤口的。”<br/>
Gustave化成灰都不会忘记这个让人闹心的声音。他揉了下紧皱起来的眉心，原本温暖的外套也随着主人身份的揭露变得失去了温度。<br/>
“没有其他人了，现在已经十一点了。”<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
Olivier的声音比刚刚稍小了一些，但仍然属于是在诊室门外就能听到的音量。Gustave立刻转向身后的墙上，挂表指向十一点三十五分，他记得自己上一次看表还是六点多的时候。演习差不多八点结束六点半解散，Olivier就在这里看着他睡了三个多小时没有叫他，这期间不知道错过了多少伤员——<br/>
“那个高血压老头今天有别的任务，是Martello临时监督的演习，所以没有出现什么需要进医务室的伤员。”<br/>
“......”<br/>
“你多久没睡了？我昨晚看你没回宿舍。”<br/>
“我有我的工作，你没事的话就赶快回去。”<br/>
Gustave把外套重新披上了，十二月的温度实在是不怎么友善，外加刚刚睡醒身体实在虚弱。他将戳坏了的报告纸放到一边，结果下面的一页被墨水透出一个巨大的污点，又连续向下翻了两三张才终于找到一张完整的空白纸，开始照着刚刚写了两行的句子重抄一遍。过了一段时间后，Gustave发现自己没有听到开门的声音。帘子里的身影重新躺回医疗床上了，丝毫没有要走的意思。<br/>
“你到底想干什么？”<br/>
“我病了。”<br/>
“都说了去找Harry——”<br/>
说到一半，Gustave突然想起现在已经快十二点了，在这个时间把传教士塞进Harry的卧室里去想来实在有些不道德。<br/>
“——算了，说吧，你有什么问题。”<br/>
又写了几句话之后，Gustave发现自己还是没有听到问题。虽然他也不能说是一点也不想知道究竟出了什么问题，但Olivier一直沉默地待在这里让他更加不舒服。<br/>
“你如果是实在找不到别人才说了才来找我，或者不知道面对我该怎么开口的话，那你可以把我当成一个陌生的医生。”<br/>
Olivier抬起头来看向这个方向，Gustave的下一句话又把他按回去了。<br/>
“不过最好别期待我会像神父一样宽恕你的罪。”<br/>
“......”<br/>
Gustave听见了几下肌肤的摩擦声。<br/>
“有一个人，他最近一直躲着我。”<br/>
“如果你能改改你的脾气说不定会更受欢迎一点。”<br/>
“我们之间有过一些...矛盾。”Olivier少见地斟酌了一下自己的用词。“在演习中，我们在行动主旨这一点上总是不可避免地意见不合，有时就会演变成争吵。说实话，如果不是他让我直接离开他的屋子的话，我其实并不讨厌跟他待在一起。”<br/>
手里的钢笔不知什么时候停下来了，在笔尖的位置留下了一个小小的墨点，好在Gustave发现得及时，没有让它影响到阅读。他拿起手边早已经放得冰凉了的咖啡喝了一口，进到嘴里后才发现竟然意外地还有些温度。<br/>
“马上就要到年末了，Bertrand神父让我把这一年里未能了结的事都做出个选择，好能对我进行洗礼。我想跟那个人改善一下关系，于是我就去问了Gil...问了我的一个朋友，他建议我可以从多关心那个人一下开始，比如在他忙得忘记喝水的时候帮他倒个热咖啡之类的。”<br/>
Gustave本来还想再喝两口，听完最后一句话后直接把杯子放下了。<br/>
“我照做了，但是不知道为什么，我们争吵得更加频繁了，多数时候都是不欢而散。我不想就此放弃，而且差不多就是从那个时候开始，他就一直躲着我了。”<br/>
“......”<br/>
“我把这件事讲给神父听，神父让我直接试试找本人谈一下，等我做出了自己的选择后再为我洗礼。所以今天我就去了，但他还是在逃避跟我对话这件事。我想知道，他到底对我是怎么想的。”<br/>
“也许你只需要跟他保持一段距离。”<br/>
“我做不到。”<br/>
Olivier在说这句话时语气异常坚定。<br/>
“那你觉得他为什么躲着你？”<br/>
“因为我觉得他其实没有他想象中那么讨厌我，只是迫于一些原因没法表达出来，比如那些强加给自己的罪恶感。”<br/>
“那不是强加的，Olivier，那是真实存在的。”<br/>
“你不能拯救所有人。他们当时已经被感染了，而现场的情况不足以让我们拥有更好的隔离救治条件，我们必须做出抉择。”<br/>
“我们没有权利抉择让别人去牺牲。”<br/>
“但我们要抉择让更多人活命。”<br/>
Gustave已经丝毫没有再继续写下去的心思了，把笔扣上盖子往笔筒里一扔非要争出个高低不可，即使他知道这样的争论最终只能不欢而散。<br/>
“为什么你总觉得自己做的一定就是对的，你就没想过万一有机会的话我们其实能——”<br/>
Olivier也从床上下来，当他掀起帘子走过来的那一刻，Gustave到嘴边的话全都咽回去了，取而代之的是另一种方面的怒火。<br/>
“你怎么只穿了这么少？！现在是十二月，你不怕死吗？”<br/>
看到那个只穿了一个背心、上身的肌肉完全裸露在冷风中，皮肤已经冻得有点发红了的身影，Gustave立马从椅子上跳起来，脱下身上的外套给对方披上，直到他强迫Olivier把两只袖子都穿好，最顶上的扣子也全都系上，还把手里仍有余温的咖啡也塞进Olivier手里强迫他立刻喝上几口。他早应该想到这头动物的脑子不会聪明到带两件外套来的。<br/>
“别把你的关心建立在自我牺牲之上，这样只能产生愧疚感，产生不了感激。”<br/>
“那为什么你在关心别人的时候总是不顾自己？你这样在其他人看来就不是自我牺牲了吗？”<br/>
“我不是为了他人的感激才做这些的。而且这不是自我牺牲，这是我份内的工作。”<br/>
“你的工作就是自己一个人累到趴在桌子上睡着，醒来之后还要若无其事地处理病人吗？别人也许注意不到，但是我注意到了，那我就不能眼看着你把自己累死。你自己不做抉择，我就替你抉择。”<br/>
“你不能替我抉择，你把一切都建立在冰冷的铁规上。我不知道人命在你眼里到底算什么分量，但绝不应该只是一个数字。”<br/>
“因为规则就是有必要的！人不能完全没有准则地凭仁慈行事。如果你手里只剩下一针能救命但是眼前有两个伤员，你是要救你最讨厌的我起来去完成更多的任务，还是去救你爱的人？”<br/>
“没有什么抉择，这两个是一个人！”<br/>
房间里陷入了一阵漫长的尴尬沉默，一个没想到自己会说，一个没想到自己会听到。过了能有将近一两分钟，Gustave长长地吸了一口气，转身回去把没写完的报告书整理好。<br/>
“Gusta——”<br/>
“我要回去了。”<br/>
从某种意义上来说，Olivier确实完成了自己今天本来的目的之一。Gustave没有穿别的外套，昨天早上来的时候赶的是晴天，他穿着常服就出门了。<br/>
虽然已快十二点了，但意外地院子里还有些光亮。一颗小小的圣诞树立在建筑的大门边，挂了一些简单的装饰物和小彩灯，不知不觉竟然已经到圣诞节了。Olivier从楼梯扶手上滑下来，走到大厅里，隔着相当一段距离却依然用清晰可闻的声音说：“Guinevere，我们今生还能再相见吗？”<br/>
“你在发什么疯”、“这可不是发生在圣诞节的故事”、“明明你自己才是入了修道院的那个”、“而且别擅自把我决定成英国人的角色”，这些回答在Gustave的脑子里盘旋了一会儿，但他一个也没有选，鬼使神差地就配合着演下去了。<br/>
“永远也不能了，Lancelot。除非有下一世，你不再是你，我不再是我，我们才能重新相爱。”<br/>
就连傻子应该也能明白这句话的意思是别再来找我了。虽然他确实有怀疑过Olivier的智商是否能跟傻子媲美。<br/>
Gustave推开大门走入夜里，鞋底踩到新下的积雪上发出间隔规律的嘎吱声。十二月的温度可以说是相当不友善了，但好在今晚没有刮很大的风，没让他单薄的身影看起来更加狼狈。一阵急促的脚步声从身后追上，Gustave加快步伐想赶紧逃离，但走的毕竟快不过跑的，Olivier只用不到半分钟就重新大张旗鼓地出现在了他的世界里，把他刚刚认真道别的沉重气氛全给搅黄了。<br/>
路灯在两人的头顶投下垂直灯光，舞台装饰是一个廉价的批发花环，正中间上立了一支小小的槲寄生，花环上落了一层白色的积雪，但鲜红的果实依然清晰可见。<br/>
“现在就是下一世了。你是Gustave·Kateb，我是Olivier·Flament，我来跟你相爱了。”<br/>
他们面对彼此，影子却朝着两个相反的方向延伸，直到融入黑暗。Olivier主动迈出脚步，跨过灯光的正中心，来到舞台另一头。<br/>
“这一世也不行，再下一世吧。”<br/>
“你到底还要逃到什么时候！你对所有人都很上心，唯独到了我就一味地回避。每次都是下一次、下一次、下一次，如果我们注定每一次都要有争端，那你就打算逃避一辈子吗？”<br/>
“如果我们每一次都有争端那就说明我们不应该一直待在一起，为什么这么简单的道理你还不懂？”<br/>
“我不懂的是你为什么从来没想过解决争端！你一边告诉我你爱我一边又扔下我就跑，现在还来埋怨我为什么一直追着你，你到底想怎样？”<br/>
“我没打算告诉你，别自作主张地是以为我在吊着你。是你一直在身后紧逼着我，我才一不小心抖出的这些没必要的麻烦。”<br/>
“那如果我不逼你的话你就打算一辈子也不说了吗？我在十分钟前还以为自己是这个世界上最可怜的单恋，结果现在又变成世界上最倒霉的失恋了。你怎么能这么对你爱的人！”<br/>
“我本来就打算一辈子也不说！还有别拿爱当成你要挟我的借口！”<br/>
“为什么不能！你根本连自己的真心话是什么都不清楚，我帮你认清自己难道也是错的吗！”<br/>
“你想知道我的真心话？好啊！那我就告诉你！”<br/>
Gustave两大步跨过来，粗暴地扯过Oliver的领子，后者十分熟悉这个前兆，当即闭上眼准备硬扛这一击。然而落到脸上的并不是坚硬的拳头，而是一个炽热的吻，唇齿紧贴到能互相尝到对方嘴里咖啡的味道。他们呼出的白色蒸汽凝到彼此的睫毛上，结成一层薄薄的霜，又在脸颊贴到一起时融化成水，顺着皮肤滴落到地上。<br/>
短暂的聚光灯时间后，Gustave就松开手，转头准备离开了。Oliver下意识拉住了他，却没想好说什么，总之就是先挽留下了。<br/>
“我希望你别再总让我打破自己的底线了，就是我的真心话。”<br/>
“但是——”<br/>
“但是槲寄生下就该接吻，这是传统。”<br/>
“我以为你会不愿意。”<br/>
“我从来没说我不愿意，我就是……不想这么做。”<br/>
Gustave躲避着Oliver的目光，他已经开始后悔刚刚的行为了。Oliver将他拉入怀里，扶着他的肩膀，重新认真地吻了下去，Gustave沉默着接受了。烂俗的挂名续作剧本被扔到不知道哪里去，空旷的剧场里，只有无处可逃的猎物被追猎者牢牢按在舞台中央。<br/>
Oliver抬起头来，又亲了第三次，第四次，第五次，第六次。Gustave终于忍不住想把他推开，却挣不过对方有力的双手，最后只能无奈地拿手把他的嘴给按住了，结果手心也被亲了一口。<br/>
“你什么毛病啊？”<br/>
“没人说只能亲一次，那我就把明年一年的份都亲出来。”<br/>
“那你亲完以后明年一年都别来见我了。”<br/>
“我——”<br/>
Gustave趁机推了一把他的胸口，转身仓促逃走了。这一晚的意外实在是太多，Oliver感觉自己的脑子都快宕机了。他过了好一会儿才反应过来，重新追上那个身影。<br/>
“我们这样算确定关系了吧？那我以后在没有榭寄生的时候亲你，你不会蛮不讲理地打我吧？”<br/>
“你先少干点蛮不讲理的事我们再谈这个。还有我什么关系都没跟你确定。”<br/>
“那牵手算蛮不讲理吗？”<br/>
“算。你想都别想。”<br/>
Olivier最后还是牵着Gustave的手回去了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*加入了一点亚瑟王传说的桥段<br/>*中间有一句台词有借鉴，但我想不起来原文出自哪了</p><p>这篇写的其实不怎么好，我写糖真的很垃圾，但写都写了，就顺手搬了吧……</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>